Relaciones Indonesia-Japón/Indonesia
Presidentes indonesios con mandatarios Japoneses Joko Widodo= Joko Widodo Akihito - Joko Widodo.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo (kiri) berjabat tangan dengan Kaisar Jepang, Akihito (dua kanan) setibanya di Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Senin, 23 Maret 2015. (sumber: AFP/Yoshikazu Tsun) Joko Widodo - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Indonesia's President Joko Widodo (L) shakes hands with Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. (Agence France-Presse) |-| Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono= Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono Akihito - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan Kaisar Jepang Akihito. AP/Imperial Household Agency Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of the Republic of Indonesia. japan.kantei.go.jp Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Presiden Menerima Mantan PM Jepang Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (kanan) menerima mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang Yasuo Fukuda (kiri) di Kantor Presiden, Jakarta, Senin (1/9). Pertemuan Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dengan Yasuo Fukuda yang kini menjabat Presiden Asosiasi Jepang-Indonesia merupakan langkah memperkuat kerjasama bilateral terutama di bidang perekonomian. (ANTARA FOTO/Andika Wahyu) Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Taro Aso.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menggelar pertemuan bilateral dengan Perdana Menteri Jepang Taro Aso di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, Sabtu (15/11) dini hari. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with President Yudhoyono of Indonesia. Photo: Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office Naoto Kan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Prime Minister Naoto Kan held talks with Mr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda shaking hands with the President of Indonesia, Dr. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Shinzō Abe - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat |-| Megawati Sukarnoputri= Megawati Sukarnoputri Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (L) is greeted by Japan's Emperor Akihito prior to a welcoming ceremony at Akasaka state guest house in Tokyo, 23 June 2003. Megawati is on a four-day visit to Japan. AFP PHOTO/Toshiyuki Aizawa/POOL Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| JAPANESE PM KEIZO OBUCHI MEETS INDONESIAN VICE PRESIDENT MEGAWATI SUKARNOPUTRI IN JAKARTA. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri, left, and Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi share a smile as they shake hands after announcing a joint statement on the Indonesia-Japan summit meeting at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo Tuesday, June 24, 2003. Reuters |-| Abdurrahman Wahid= Abdurrahman Wahid Abdurrahman Wahid - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori started meetings with early arrivals on Wednesday and continued into Thursday morning with sessions with Philippines President Joseph Estrada, Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid and Australian Prime Minister John Howard. AP Archive Abdurrahman Wahid - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori shakes hands with President Wahid of Indonesia (April 16). Photographs/ Prime Minister's Office, PANA |-| Jusuf Habibie= Jusuf Habibie Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (L) greets Indonesian Vice President Bacharuddin Habibie at the start of the last day of talks at the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in London 04 April. |-| Suharto= Suharto Hirohito - Suharto.jpg| Ke Jepang (1968), dari kiri ke kanan Presiden Soeharto, Ibu Tien Soeharto dan Kaisar Hirohito. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Akihito - Suharto.jpg| Kunjungan tidak resmi ke Jepang (1989) bersama Presiden Soeharto sedang menyampaikan bela sungkawa kepada Pangeran Akihito dan Putri Michiko atas wafatnya Kaisar Showa. Photo: Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Takeo Miki - Sin imagen.jpg| President Suharto In Tokyo, Japan On July 07, 1975 - Suharto with Japanese Prime Minister Takeo Miki at the latter's official residence in Tokyo ** NB Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Muhammad Suharto (L) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (R) prior to their meeting at the prime minister's official residence on September 28, 1992 in Tokyo, Japan. Suharto - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Tomiichi Murayama, Prime Minister, met Suharto, President, at the Merdeka Palace in Central Jakarta City, Jakarta Special Capital Region on November, 1994. Photo: 外務省 Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Suharto.jpg| Hashimoto and Suharto. INDONESIA: JAKARTA: JAPANESE PRIME MINISTER RYUTARO HASHIMOTO VISIT. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Indonesia-Japón